


【余淮x黎簇】何日湖水会枯

by blackforest



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackforest/pseuds/blackforest
Summary: 西湖作为爱情故事的背景板，适合得简直让人害怕，而你现在就在这里，在这座浪漫的桥上，我很想对你说些什么，但我灵魂空空，一无所有，却奢望你可以理解。
Relationships: 昊磊
Kudos: 6





	【余淮x黎簇】何日湖水会枯

【断桥】

……

在断桥上遇见你，是个全然的意外。  
我到杭州出差过几次了，合作公司还是那么热情，盛邀我在西湖边那家有名的饭店吃饭，这当然不好拒绝。  
但是，那天的天气实在太好了，走出饭店之后，阳光像某种毛茸茸的小动物在肩膀上跳动。南方的春绿几近柔媚，跟北京好像两个世界，我被西湖的水波迷住，拒绝了对方老总的好意，说想要自己走回酒店，他倒是很理解，说这个时候散散步是最好的。  
沿着西湖边的步道，饱食后的困顿抓住了我，暖洋洋的午后也让人懒洋洋的，在那很短的时间里，我忘记了工作，忘记了加班，忘记了晚一点要去赶的高铁。有老人家在断桥上放风筝，飞得好高，设备也挺专业，铁轮子转啊转，我就站在旁边看。  
看着看着，我就看到了你。  
我以为自己认错人了，你穿着黑色的外套和牛仔裤，站在拱桥的栏杆边上，显得特别挺拔高挑。你脸上有种漫不经心的神情，眼光扫过绿得醉人的垂柳和水面，然后好像是感觉到了什么，落在我的脸上。  
有那么一个瞬间，我觉得自己可能是疯了，或者是在做梦，因为再见到你这件事情，真的好玄幻，但你认出了我，对我笑了笑，我太没出息，腿一下软了，青天白日的，好想直接坐在地上。  
最后一点矜持支撑着我魂不守舍走向你，你却好像个没事人，同我打招呼，说嗨。我问你，怎么在杭州，话一出口就后悔语气咄咄逼人，但你似乎心情很好，一点也不计较，说工作啊，余工也是吧。  
听到你跟别人一样这么称呼我，我心里有点怪怪的，说别这么叫我，你又笑，眼睛弯弯的，说好，余淮同学。  
你还记得我的名字，那你还记得我吗，记得我们在同一个教室，课桌挨着课桌，记得我骑自行车载你，穿过胡同巷子，记得我偷偷用打完篮球之后汗津津的手去牵你，被你按在楼梯角落，没有章法地亲了好久，心脏砰砰直跳，差点撞碎肋骨。  
我觉得你不记得了，因为你看着我好像一个普通朋友，平静得从前没有超过任何架，没有赌气砸坏东西，互相咒骂滚出去。  
我应该对你道歉，那天早上本来不应该这样的，你肯留下来过夜，我好高兴，我不想和你搞得像炮友一样，但你总是只愿意在黑暗的角落吻我。我做了早饭，叫你起床，你在洗漱间喊牙膏用完了，我答应待会儿去超市买菜的时候带一管回家。  
本来一切都很好的，我不该在吃早饭的时候问你这几天要去哪儿，能不能抽个时间和我一起去给我妈扫墓，也不该多嘴问你爸爸最后选择葬在北京还是老家……你把餐桌掀了，其实我不是很生气，但我讨厌你把自己说得好像下一秒就会死在我不知道的地方，因为你让这件事情太真实了，你身上的伤疤太多，又每一条都不肯告诉我来历。  
说到我妈妈，如果她还在，那我们大概会因为你大战一场，你可绝不是她心仪的儿媳类型，她也绝不会希望我当一个同性恋，但是，她已经去世了，我和世界的联系一下子断掉好多，以前觉得重要的好多事情，现在都失去了意义，变得轻飘飘的，如果你也是其中之一，说不定我们都会比较轻松。  
但你不是。  
你毫无负累地看着我，眼珠在阳光下显得明亮甜美，过分好看，但我不喜欢。  
我喜欢你以前看我的样子，保守着好多秘密，又贪婪锋利，你是不是一直以为我不知道，但我只是不说，因为你小心眼，一旦发现我可以戳穿你这只纸老虎，就会开始讨厌我。  
讨厌我，也好过现在这样释然的样子，你搬出以前的房子，杳无音讯了三个月，我找到你的铺子，看到紧闭大门上那个大大的转让时气得发疯，心里某个角落却绝望得要命，因为第二只靴子终于落地。  
你再也不会出现，和你死在某个我不知道的地方，从某种意义上来说，对我而言都是一样的。  
我能为失去你做什么？伤心欲绝，烂醉一场？愤世嫉俗，破口大骂？痛定思痛，再找一个新伴侣？或者干脆像你一样，在别人不知道的地方一了百了？  
我还真是想了挺多，但是万万没想到，还在犹豫的时候，就在这里又遇见你。  
西湖作为爱情故事的背景板，适合得简直让人害怕，而你现在就在这里，在这座浪漫的桥上，我很想对你说些什么，但我灵魂空空，一无所有，却奢望你可以理解。

……


End file.
